


this is our secret place

by tvprince



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Enjolras, Other, Trans Character, grantaire is trans too but its not obvious in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvprince/pseuds/tvprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could write a thesis on the amount of excuses you come up with to avoid a good time.”  Grantaire flashed Enjolras a grin and it was teasing, a little tired around the edges—he had been pulling several all-nighters these past few weeks to finish up in time for the art show next month and the bags under his eyes were getting too dark not to notice—and warm.  Almost enough to burn where their hands touched.  Enjolras pretended they weren’t holding their breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is our secret place

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt drabble for 'send me a ship and i'll write something based on the next song that comes on shuffle'
> 
> "cosmo" by t.a.t.u.

“I really did have a thesis to write, you know…” Enjolras grumbled with no real bite, letting themself be tugged along the rusty fire escape up to the roof of their shitty apartment complex.  

“I could write a thesis on the amount of excuses you come up with to avoid a good time.”  Grantaire flashed Enjolras a grin and it was teasing, a little tired around the edges—he _had_ been pulling several all-nighters these past few weeks to finish up in time for the art show next month and the bags under his eyes were getting too dark  _not_ to notice—and _warm_.  Almost enough to burn where their hands touched.  Enjolras pretended they weren’t holding their breath.

Grantaire continued when Enjolras didn’t throw in a retort, “I’ve been meaning o show you this for a while, but the weather hasn’t been cooperating.”  Enjolras thought back to the two solid weeks of rain and glum clouds. “So don’t complain too much.”  Grantaire snorted, releasing Enjolras’ hand once they reached the roof.  It was cold up here, warmth of late Spring having wilted up the second the sun went down, and it wasn’t as if the roof of a building shouted ‘cozy’ in the first place.  It looked clean enough, a bulky air conditioner off to the corner, a couple of lawn chairs Enjolras could only assume belonged to Grantaire, and…

“Is that Marius’ comforter?” It was hard to forget something that…. well…. _unique_.  It was queen-sized and covered in a fake camouflage pattern, but instead of shades of grey-greens, displayed an absolutely nauseating mess of highlighter yellow and Nickelodeon slime green among other atrocities to the color wheel.

“Courf paid me 40 Euros to make it disappear.” Grantaire admitted with a shrug.  Enjolras really tried to stay disapproving, but thinking back on Marius bemoaning the loss of “such a beautiful bedspread!” made them chuckle despite themself.

Grantaire led the way to the garish comforter, stretching out on his back and motioning for Enjolras to follow suit.  They let out a non committed sigh and lay down, giving Grantaire a look as if to say ‘Yes, and now what?’  He rolled his eyes, gently guiding Enjolras’s jaw with the pad of his thumb until Enjolras was staring straight up into—

A thousand stars.

Any sort of comment they had procured died in their throat as gaped above.  The view was unreal—given the city they lived in, seeing a few constellations a night was considered lucky, but this, this…

“We’re just on the edge of town enough, and there’s the light laws, you know,” Grantaire began in a whisper, as if sensing Enjolras’ demand for explanation in the air between them. “But it’s hard to see them walking around town with all the signs and building lights.  I found out about three months ago that this building is _just tall enough_ to see through the city’s glow…”

Enjolras turned to face him, eyes still wide.  They weren’t exactly one to admire nature too much, but even Enjolras could appreciate the brilliance of a view like this.

“I really wanted to show you this.”  Graintaire said again, voice not going above a whisper, as if any more would break the spell this place had cast, a spell strong enough to mute out the ugly blanket under them and the faraway sounds of angry honking.  Graintaire’s smile was absolutely _melting_ , and Enjolras felt pulled to it, fingers reaching, daring to touch the barely-there stubble on Grantaire’s cheek, but grew shy an inch away, groaning in embarrassment and instead grabbing for Grantaire’s hand instead, lacing them tight and turning his head away as if Grantaire _wouldn’t_ notice the dark flush creeping steadily down their neck.  But he said nothing teasing, didn’t even laugh, just curled his fingers around Enjolras’ and scooted a little closer.  Out of the corner of their eye, Enjolras could see that same warm smile lighting up Grantaire’s face still, unknowing of the matching one pulling up their own.


End file.
